Total Drama: Desert Island
by Acrystai
Summary: 22 brand new contestants compete for a chance at 100k! Who will fall in love? Who will be the worst enemies? Who will be villains? Find out here, on Total Drama: Desert Island! (Open to reviews! Tell me, which contestants are your favorites?)


"Yo!" said everyone's favorite host. "I'm Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama: Desert Island! The rules are simple, 22 contestants will be coming to compete for 100 thousand dollars. They will be in two different teams, doing back-breaking challenges. After each challenge, the losing team will have to vote off a member. The one being voted off will not recieve a cactus needle at the ceremony and will be sent to the loser mansion via the waterfall of shame. There will be romance, action, friendship, rivalries, and most importantly: drama! So, stay tuned to Total Drama: Desert Island!"

A boat arrived at the beach of the desert island. "Please welcome our first contestant, Amber!"

A girl in a white cat costume pounced off the boat. She has light brown, long hair and she is an average height. She sat in the sand like a cat instead of standing... like a human. "Meow." she said.

"What are you, late for halloween?" Chris asked.

"It's called being in character!" she snapped. "Meow!"

Chris rolled his eyes, and the next boat arrived. "Welcome, Elyssa!" announced Chris.

A girl with an hourglass figure stepped off the boat. She had short black hair, and she was slightly taller than average. She wore a light pink dress without sleeves and white skinny gloves with black designer boots. She flicked one of her bangs out of her face and walked over to Amber.

"Welcome to the island." Chris said.

"What's with cat girl?" asked Elyssa.

"Oh, she's just a Halloween reject."

"MEOW!" Amber hissed.

The next boat arrived and dropped off a buff guy in a long sleeved, plaid flannel shirt with brown suspenders and caulk boots. His hair was blonde and wavy, and he had stubble upon his face. "Welcome, Henry!" announced Chris.

Henry bounded off the boat unto the beach where the others were. "Welcome, honey." Elyssa said in a sexy manner.

"Thanks." Henry said, ignoring her seducing tone.

"Meow." Amber said.

"STOP MEOWING!" Chris shouted.

"Fine, yeesh." replied Amber.

The next boat arrived and the host, almost completely calm, spoke again "Welcome Isaac to the island."

A kid in a white gi hopped off the boat. He also wore a pair of light brown trousers, sandals, and haid band. He was a little short, and his hair was dark brown and spiky. Once he was on land, he bowed to Chris and said "Hello" in a suprisingly stern voice.

"You see those losers over there?" Chris asked, reffering to the other contestants, " go stand with them."

Isaac did so, and stood straight up with perfect posture. "Why so serious?" asked Amber.

"For the next few weeks, Chris is going to be our boss. He can choose to simply ban us from the island whenever he chooses. So, you can't be a trouble maker."

"Doesn't mean you need to be a soldier, hun." Elyssa stated.

The next boat arrived quickly. The man occupying it jumped off the the boat and tackled Chris in quick succesion before the boat burst into flames. "What the heck, Ulysses?!" Chris yelled.

Ulysses is an average height. He has yellow spiky hair and he wore shades over his forehead. He had an orange tshirt and olive green cargo shorts with black boots. He also wore an olive green scarf and black biker gloves.

"Sorry Chris, but I just needed to." said Ulysses.

"Just get over there." Chris said,

Ulysses got up and waited over to the other contestants "What's up?" he asked. "Love the cat costume."

"THANK YOU." Amber said, finally feeling recognized.

"So are ya a stunt devil or somethin' like that?" asked Henry in his southern accent.

"Exactly, I live for excitementz1' responded Ulysses.

The next boat dropped off the next contestant. This contestant was tall with braces. She had a ginger ponytail and freckles polka dotted upon her face. She wore a gray skirt with her green sweater. She had a pair of white knee socks, and black shoes. "Welcome, Gaby!" announced Chris.

"Hi Chris!" Gaby greeted, spitting when she made the s sound.

She skipped over to the other contestantsand began bombarding them with questions such as 'What kind of Martial Arts do you study' and 'What are your parents' names?'

"Is that your natural hair color?" she asked Elyssa.

"Girl. You know it is. You best be done bein' so nosy before you get on someone's nerves." responed Elyssa.

The next boat arrived and Chris announced "welcome Danny!"

A boy in a white polo shirt and beige khakis stepped off the boat. He was an average height and had black dress shoes. He has a reddish-brown tie and white rubber gloves. His hair was black and spiky. "Mr. 4-years-in-a-row class president is here!" he said to announce his entrance.

The other contestants seemed unimpressed, excluding Gaby. "Really?! What's your secret to success?!" she asked.

"Right, like I'd tell you so you could come to my school and RUN AGAINST ME!" said Danny, gradually getting louder.

"Paranoid much?" asked Amber.

"Next, Kristina." announced Chris as the next boat arrived.

A girl in a light puurple polo, white short shorts, and pink shoes stepped off the boat. She had shoulder length blonde hair that blew in the wind. Kristina looked over at her competition and sighed. "8 weeks with peasants. Great.' she scoffed.

Kristina walked over to the general location of the other soon-to-be campers, but she stayed as far away from them as she could.

"Next, Anna!" Chris announced.

Another boat arrived carrying a short girl. She had on a green turtle neck sweater with the sleeves slightly too long, exposing her fingers. With it, she ha black tights abd white and black tennis shoes. She had a brown ponytail with short bangs. In her ears were earphones connected to her ipod. She waved to the others before taking a seat next to Amber, not bothering to talk knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear anything anyone else would say.

"Raphael!" Chris announced as a boy stepped off a boat.

This boy had a black long sleevedshirt, black slacks, and sunglasses. His hair was black and spiky. Around his was a white scarf. He snapped his fingers at the others before walking to them. He smirked at Kristine, but she responded with a scoff.

Chris looked at his watch, and noticed the little time left for this episode. "Okay," he said, "in order to conserve time, contestants will now come in pairs. The next two are "Michelle and Bryan."

The two's boat arrived and dropped them off. Michelle had long brown hair with a red ribbon tied into it. Her outfit was a sea-foam green blouse with a picture of her celebrity crush on it: Zack Effron. For shoes, she had pink boots. Bryan had short blonde hair with a blue cap over it. His shirt was striped red and yellowe and his pants were blue shorts. He currently looked uncomfortable since Michelle watched him the whole time during the boat ride.

The two got off and joined the others. Mmichelle averted her attention to Henry, then Daryl, the Raphael. "Oh my gosh," she muttered to herself, "there are too many men to marry!"

"What was that?" Raphael asked.

"Oh-Nothing."

"Next, we have Heavenly and Joey." Chris announced. The next boat left behund a boy and a girl. The girl was short with light-brown neck length hair. She had on a white tshirt and light blue shorts with sandals. Joey had a dirty,, white, long-sleeved shirt, brown cargo pants, and black boots.

"Aaawww! I love cats!" said Heavenly, reffering to Amber.

"Meow." Amber responded, making Chris turn his almost 180 degrees around to glare at her.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" hissed Chris.

Amber put her hands over her mouth and blinked twice.

"None of you will say a peep!" Chris yelled.

Chris, back to his old self, began speaking, "Pheobe and Trevor."

Yet, another boat arrived and dropped off two arm wrestling contestants. Trevor was in a blue tanktop and jet black shorts and sneaker. His hair was dark-red, short, and wavy. Pheobe was in a white jersey with a pair of purple basketball shorts and white shoes.

The two were equally matched until Trevor lost hos balance and Pheobe took the oppurtunity for victory. "YES!" she shouted.

Everyone else hushed her.

"Next, Jane and Dally."

Jane and Dally, the in sync brother and sister, helped eachother off the boat. The both had blonde spiky hair, but Jane had a white flower in her hair. Dally and Jane both fashioned a white long-sleeved shirt under a vest. Dally's vest was red, and Jane's was sea-foam green. Dally had black shorts, and Jane had a black skirt.

"Next, Tidus and Isabella." announced Chris.

An excited boy was hopping yp and down on the boat, while a girl was looking over the side of the boat facing the sea. Tidus wore a white tshirt that was a bit too big, baggy blue jeans, and black sandals. Isabella had a pink tshirt under a white tank top, a pair of purple jeans, and black sneakers. Isabella has blonde pigtails that were about neck length.

"Finally, Natalie and Steven."

However, only Natalie seemed to be visible on the boat. She wore a fluffy pink shirt, an olive green skirt, and brown boots. Her hair was long and curly.

"Wat... Where's the other guy?" Chris asked an intern.

"Right here!" said Steven, popping up behind Chris.

"DONT DO THAT." Chris said, surprised.

"That's it for part one of episode one of this season of Total Drama! Stay tuned for the romance, rivalries, and drama (and possibly most annoying cast ever!) here, on Total Drama" Desert Island!" announced Chris.

 **So... How was it? Who are your top 10 contestants? Im interested in these things, so tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
